


Mousetrap

by AnitaAlways



Series: Mousetrap [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stalking, Vehicon thinks he has no chance with his crush, Wheeljack is a little too competitive for his own good, and given that said crush has killed a lot of Vehicons he's probably right, but it's played for laughs/sad, the title will make sense soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: "I am not obsessed with him!""53, in the past month, you went from a blindfolded land drone being able to point you out in a dark room to being able to tail a Wrecker, walk into his base, deliver stuff, and come out. Without being caught. Even when said Wrecker has put traps up. You're obsessed.""I'm NOT obsessed! I'm just... watching him from a safe distance.""One of these days he's gonna find you, 53.""...I know. I just can't bring myself to back out."
Relationships: Wheeljack/Vehicon
Series: Mousetrap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798447
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103





	1. Bored

“I’m bored.” Two words you almost always heard from a Vehicon. Life on the Nemesis or working a mine sucked, there was nothing to do, and your life was in danger 99.9% of the time. Just earlier, a mine had been destroyed by the Wreckers, and only 3 drones had escaped. They set up a small camp nearby and sent out a call for rescue. Not that they thought it would be answered, but protocol demanded it, so there they were, waiting. 

The Vehicon who’d spoken was bored, as he’d stated. The runt of the bunch, he was slightly skinnier than the others. Not that you’d notice unless you were looking for it. The higher-ups never did. Not even that…  _ thing _ with the tentacles. The drones weren’t entirely certain it was Cybertronian. Not that they were (officially), but that  _ creature _ less so. 

They’d already entertained themselves by speculating about it, and now they had nothing to do. “Well, Frag-Up, what can we do? If we leave now, the Wreckers will see us and kill us.” 

“Yeah, I know,” sighed the Vehicon who’d been addressed. “Still, what else is there to do? What are the chances that the higher-ups will actually come for us?” 

The only Vehicon femme among the three shrugged. “Fair. We could start digging. Maybe we can tunnel to safety.” 

“You can watch for the Wreckers, Frag-Up,” said the other Vehicon mech. “Your glitched aft is fast enough to get to outrun them if they see ya. I hope.” Both Vehicons laughed as they started digging. 

Vehicon Unit M0U-53 sat at the edge of the forest, watching the Wreckers finish loading up the Jackhammer with the raw energon. It was a shame, especially since the only 3 “failures” still alive, if they were rescued at all, would probably have their rations cut. And why? Because the Bots wanted one energon mine. Maybe M0U-53 could understand if this arrangement didn’t completely frag over Vehicons. But since those who weren’t murdered were starved, M0U-53 found himself upset. 

Still, the drone found himself intrigued by the Wreckers, especially the one with the funny ears. That one actually looked good, attractive. If M0U-53 could get closer and maybe listen in, maybe he could find the base, find the next target and warn those drones,  _ and _ watch Funny Ears. So he waited until the Jackhammer was up in the air, jumped, transformed, and took flight. 


	2. Hooked

M0U-53 was hooked. There was no other way to say it. It had been a week since he’d followed the Jackhammer back to the base, and he was hooked. That Wrecker? 53 had learned his name. Wheeljack. And 53 thought he was the coolest thing since energon cubes. 

The ears were so cool. They moved when Wheeljack was heated or when he was having fun. 53 wondered if they were ticklish. And the voice, holy frag. It was smooth and it carried a rowdy, Unicron-may-care attitude with it. Wheeljack was reckless. He came and went as he pleased, needled people in authority, did so much 53 could only dream of doing. Add that to him looking good and 53 was hooked. He believed humans called it a crush. 

And crushes made you do stupid things. Things so stupid that they would tip off the person you had a crush on. 

Case in point: 53 watched as Wheeljack piloted a very beat-up Jackhammer into the base. Apparently, to quote Wheeljack, “That big, ugly lizard Predaking tried to take out my ship. I caught him in the shoulder and the wing, and he backed off.” The Wrecker laughed as Bulkhead clapped him on the back with a grin. 

“Good on you, Jackie!” the green behemoth congratulated, then looked at the ship. “So what’s the damage?” 

“A lot. It’ll be down for at least a couple days,” Wheeljack grumbled. “Take me forever to fix…” 

53’s audials perked up. He knew a thing or two about fixing ships. Maybe he could do it and then Wheeljack would be open to spending time with him. At night, of course. It would be the stupidest idea for him, a Decepticon, to walk into the Autobot base openly in the light, even if it was to help. He was just a drone, but he wasn’t a stupid drone. So that night, with tools stolen from Shockwave, he crept into the base to work. 

*

It took three days for his boldness to backfire on him. As he was buffing out the dents, 53 happened to trip over a tool he hadn’t put back, making a loud _CLANG_! There was a stirring, and 53 spontaneously decided that he was done for the night. He scrambled to pick up his tools as the Bot got close, then froze. _Of course_ …

“What are you doing here?!” Bulkhead stared at the drone, shock painting his faceplates, then glared, taking a step in the drone’s direction. 53 squeaked in fear, turned, and ran. 

Now, 53 wasn’t strong. At all. Other drones had no problem knocking her around. But he was fast. Fast enough to tail the fragging Jackhammer in alt-mode. In robot mode? He had no trouble outrunning a Wrecker, especially one Bulkhead's size and speed. He sped out of the base and transformed, taking to the sky. _Scraaaaaap…_

*

“And you’re still alive?” Unit 295 asked, drinking from a stolen energon cube. 

“Yeah. Barely.” 

“Why did you think working on the Jackhammer was a good idea? He’s an Autobot.” 

“...would you laugh if I said it was because I thought he’d be happy?” 53 asked nervously. 

In response, 295 guffawed. “ _Like_ you?! That’s insane! You’re a _drone_! He probably doesn’t even realize we’re sentient.” Spinning a blaster, the purple drone sneered, “You should give it up now. He knows. It’s a bad idea.” 

“I know. Still…” 53 sighed. “You know me. I finish what I started. I at least have to finish fixing the Jackhammer.” 

“And if he catches you?” 

“...I dunno,” 53 sighed. “I’ll think of something.” 

295 laughed bitterly in reply. 

*

“What?” Wheeljack hissed, mood now much worse. 

“Yeah. A Con. He was doing something to the Jackhammer. I think he’s been stalking you.” 

Wheeljack hissed. “What was he doing?” 

“I dunno. He got away.” 

Wheeljack scowled. “And I didn’t notice,” he bit out. “Musta lost my edge.” 

“What do we do? Go take him out?” 

“He’s a drone. They’re not exactly the smartest mechs out there. And that’s if they’re sentient at all. He’s probably dumb enough to come back. When he does, I’ll have enough traps that I can capture him and make him regret ever deciding to try and come for me.” 

Wheeljack had been an engineer before he’d ever been a Wrecker. Traps were easy for him to build. Add that to him being slagged off that he’d failed to notice someone stalking him and Bulkhead almost pitied that Vehicon, stalker though he was. 

Almost.


	3. Game

M0U-53 was a lot of things, but an idiot wasn’t one of them. He could tell something was off that night when he entered the base. He’d memorized where all the devices and scraps were, and they’d been moved. Not that he could see them now. Why had they been moved? Where were they? What were the Bots planning to do with- 

Something clamped down on 53’s pede, painfully, and the Vehicon managed to force down a shout, instead hissing, “Fragging scrap! Primus!” and holding his pede. A human bear trap had been laid on the ground and 53 had stepped on it. The Vehicon looked around at the floor and noticed that there were quite a few more. He’d have to be more careful getting to the Jackhammer. 

53 crept over, slowly working his way between the traps. He stepped on about 7 more, even tripping at some point and hurting his servo. But he carried his bleeding aft to the Jackhammer and did his work. Clearly, Wheeljack had set the traps, 53 mused as he buffed out some dents. Which was actually a fair thing; he’d been seen. So the Wrecker probably wanted to capture him. 

And 53 found that _exhilarating_. 

Wheeljack, a _Wrecker_ , his _crush_ , wanted to capture _him_. Was playing this game with _him_. Even if it was to offline him, which it probably was. And 53 wanted to keep it up. Wanted to play it, too. Maybe then he could impress Wheeljack. 53 practically squealed at the thought, then remembered he was in the enemy base and quieted down. 

How could he get Wheeljack to keep playing? 53 thought it over, and after he finished buffing out a few more dents, it hit him. With his bleeding servo, he wrote out a message on the Jackhammer and grinned. If this didn’t get Wheeljack’s competitive aft to keep playing, he didn’t know what would. 

* 

Wheeljack wasn’t easy to slag off. At least, he didn’t think so. But a third of the traps he’d set (even if they were small) having gone off and no Con in them? Yeah, that could do it. He swore up a storm, waking the entire base, and Bulkhead, with a sigh, entered the Jackhammer’s room. “Jackie, what’s going on?” 

“Seven traps. Seven! And he still got out!” Wheeljack punched a wall. “How do you set off seven traps and still win?!” 

Bulkhead tilted his helm. “Frag if I know. I guess that drone is better built than we thought.” 

Wheeljack looked over what had been done. “I guess so. I- _oh, that Pit-spawned son of a glitch…_ ” 

“What?” 

Wheeljack hissed. “This guy has the _nerve_ to write something on the Jackhammer!” 

“Write what?” Bulkhead asked. 

Wheeljack snarled and touched that side of the Jackhammer. “ _Try harder._ ” 

“Whoo. Holy frag, that’s gutsy.” 

Wheeljack stormed out of the room, muttering to himself, “...gonna try harder, alright... when I get my servos on you... gonna regret _ever_ …” 

Bulkhead watched him go, deciding that now he _did_ feel sorry for that Con, cause whatever Jackie had planned for him, it was not at all good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 53 knows this is a Very Bad Idea, but crushes make you do dumb stuff


	4. Mouse

M0U-53 stared at the room in front of him, not making a sound. He’d dared a Wrecker to try harder to beat him, and Wheeljack was known for being a competitive fragger. So of course the drone was worried. But Wheeljack had taken him up on this. He’d accepted the challenge. How could 53 do anything less? 

So he moved slowly, looking around for anything in the dark that would indicate a trap. Which, he’d hand it to Wheeljack, didn’t seem to be there. The Wrecker was anything but subtle, but his traps certainly were. The hints were nearly unnoticeable. A thin wire here, a shifted tile there. A hanging string somewhere. 53 had to work very hard to figure out where the traps were, and it took him about half an hour. Then he got to the Jackhammer… which had been fixed. How had Wheeljack had enough time to set up traps and fix the ships? 53 almost kicked himself for asking. Wheeljack was a Wrecker; he could do anything. The Vehicon sighed, impressed, then decided maybe he could get something small. He’d seen humans build small shrines to their crushes; why couldn’t he? So he crept around, looking for something that belonged to the Wrecker. Nothing big enough that he thought it would make Wheeljack angry, just something to remember him by. Working his way through the traps, 53 looked for something to bring back. 

Of course, being a little distracted with that didn’t do him any favors, and his pede hit a tile that was a little off. One moment he was on his feet creeping around, the next his leg was caught in a spiked brace. 53 covered the area where his mouth would be so that his scream of pain wouldn’t wake up the Bots, then knelt awkwardly to inspect the area. 

It was designed to cripple through pain, 53 could tell. And Wheeljack had built it very well. It hurt so much. It took all 53’s willpower to fight through the pain as his digits worked the device to get it off. A gear came off as he worked it, and the second the brace was off, the Vehicon grabbed that gear. Wheeljack had built something for _him_ with that gear, had designed something so he could capture _him_ with that gear, and frag if 53 wasn’t going to keep it. As quickly as he could with a leg blazing with pain, 53 crossed the room. And, just to make sure Wheeljack would keep playing, drew a smiley face on the wall before transforming and flying away. 

* 

Seven nights of this and Wheeljack was in a _much_ worse mood. Only Miko was gutsy enough to approach him. “So what crawled up your tailpipe and died?” 

“Stalker. I think he’s been planting things to listen in on our conversations, but I can’t find it. _And_ I’ve been setting traps to nab this guy, and not only does he get past them, but he _leaves messages RUBBING IT IN!_ ” The Wrecker punched a wall. “This _fragger_ thinks he can just taunt me like this?!” 

Miko tilted her head. “So you have a rival?” 

“ _No._ I have some hotshot who _thinks_ he can be my rival.” 

Sitting, the teen asked, “What does he want?” 

“Frag if I know. He’s taken some gears, a tool, and two energon cubes. And he only leaves two or three word taunts written out,” Wheeljack grumbled. “When I get my servos on him, I’m gonna-” 

Miko winced as he started muttering about what he had planned for that guy. “You should give him a nickname,” she suggested to lighten the mood. 

“What?” 

“A nickname. Like, call him that. And maybe write a note to him telling him to back off or something. And tell _him_ all that stuff you want to do to him, not _me_.” 

Wheeljack looked down. “What do _you_ suggest, then?” 

“Mouse. So you can call the traps ‘mousetraps.’” 

Wheeljack shrugged. “Why not?” he asked, grabbing a datapad. “Thanks, kid,” he said, waving as he reentered the Jackhammer, sat down, and started typing. 

_Alright, Mouse..._


	5. Scar

“53, you seem to be in a good mood today. What’s up?” Gary asked, stopping the very happy drone. 

“He gave me a nickname!” 53 sang cheerily. “He gave me a nickname!” 

“Who? Wheeljack? Are you still hung up on him?” Gary tilted his head towards a couple boxes. “Seriously? He’s a _Wrecker_. You have no chance in the Pit.” 

“He gave me a nickname! And left me a note!” 53 beamed. “Look!” 

Upon being handed the note, the drone tilted his head. “Hmm... okay, he called you Mouse. That’s c- _HOLY SCRAP!_ Does that even _fit_ there?!” 

“I don’t know,” Mouse admitted. “Honestly that one kinda scared me.” 

“ _THEN STOP DOING THIS!!!_ ” 

Mouse sighed, looking at Gary. “I _should_ , I know. But-” 

“Mouse, I know you think he’s awesome. I know you haven’t been caught yet. But this is a _Wrecker_. Part of the Autobot War Crime Department. Please, don’t let this obsession get you killed.” 

"I am _not_ obsessed with him!" 

"53, in the past month, you went from a blindfolded land drone being able to point you out in a dark room to being able to tail a Wrecker, walk into his base, steal stuff, and come out. Without being caught. Even when said Wrecker has put traps up. You. Are. Obsessed." 

"I'm NOT obsessed! I'm just... watching him from a safe distance," Mouse tried, looking away. 

"One of these days he's gonna find you, 53," Gary said. “When that happens, I don’t think it’ll go well for you.” 

"...I know. I just can't bring myself to back out." 

* 

“That trap looks different,” Bulkhead commented, tossing Wheeljack an energon cube. 

“It _is_ different. That Con left me a note telling me he was a drone and if I didn’t catch him in these traps, I wouldn’t be able to follow through on what I said.” The Wrecker grinned. “This is supposed to change that.” 

“Um…” 

“I designed it to leave a _very visible_ scar on his chest. This works, he’s gonna have a nice little surprise if I ever see him on the battlefield.” 

Bulkhead sat down. “You know, I get that you’re mad that he beat you. I really do. But don’t you think you’re going a little too far here? He’s just a drone.” 

“A drone who knows where our base is. He hasn’t told anyone by his own admission, and clearly he wants something. Maybe he wants the Jackhammer, maybe he wants information. I don’t know. Tell me you wouldn’t be concerned.” 

Bulkhead sighed. Wheeljack was nothing if not shrewd, and he certainly knew how to make his obsession sound like something good for the Autobots. Good enough that Bulkhead had to let it slide. For now. “That’s a fair point. Good luck, Jackie.” 

A grin was his only reply. 

* 

“ **GAH!!!** ” Pain roared through Mouse’s systems as the bladed trap went off, leaving a deep, diagonal scar on the drone’s chest and damaging his Decepticon emblem. Clutching his chest, he stared at the fallen blade. Humans would have called it a cleaver. And it didn’t reach far enough that Mouse believed Wheejack had designed it to kill him. Perhaps the idea was to get him to pass out from pain? It seemed likely, given how painful most of the traps he’d fallen into had been. At any rate, Mouse probably needed to get that cleaned up. So he headed out, stopping to draw a heart and a smile on the wall with his own energon. 

* 

And he didn’t think much of the events of that night while he was guarding a mine the next day. Of course, his mine was a fairly easy target, and it found itself under attack by the Autobots that day. The guards put up a decent fight, but these were the Autobots. Of course they lost. 

Apparently the Wreckers were there to finish off any stragglers, and Mouse found himself dodging blaster fire and Wheeljack’s swords. Fighting down a squeal, the drone managed, “Come on! Can’t hit a drone? I thought Wreckers were badaft,” in the cockiest tone he could manage. Frag, playing the arrogant hotshot was so much easier in notes. Wheeljack bought it, though. While Bulkhead and Magnus worried about the rest, he charged Mouse, fury blazing in his optics. 

Now, anyone could tell you that Mouse was not a strong mech. At all. But he was fast and agile, and he managed to dodge most of the strikes fairly well. The moment one connected, though, he was sent flying and hit the ground a ways away, groaning. Wheeljack, swords out, grinned and approached, only to stop short when Mouse managed to turn to face his crush. For the slightest moment, Mouse swore he saw Wheeljack’s optics turn red as he glared down at the drone. 

**_“You…”_ **


	6. Challenge

Mouse was _very_ thankful that he didn’t have a face that could make expressions, cause he was _scared_ , and Wheeljack knowing this would lower Mouse’s chances of survival. And given that Wheeljack looked absolutely _furious_ with him, those chances were already low. 

“You’re that Con who’s been stalking me and stealing my stuff,” hissed the Wrecker, sword out. _“Mouse._ ” 

Mouse forced down a squeal at being called by his new nickname, instead managing, “Yeah. So?” 

Wheeljack grabbed Mouse by the deepest part of his scar, hoisting him up so their optics met. _“You remember all the things I said I was gonna do to you when I caught you?”_ he snarled, holding the sword to the drone’s neck. 

Mouse would have cringed, and not just because being held by a wound hurt. At this moment, his life was in _very real danger_ , and if he didn’t figure out how to diffuse this, he’d die. But how to diffuse it without losing the chance to play... 

“You had a scrap-ton to say in those datapads. Don’t tell me you’re quiet when you’re about to die,” hissed Wheeljack. 

Well, yeah, he was scared. And upset that he’d been defeated on the battlefield instead of being... caught... in... wait. Mouse would have grinned. That was perfect. 

Slipping into character, Mouse sneered, “Nah. Go the frag ahead, I proved my point.” 

Wheeljack’s expression changed to an offended surprise. “Wh- what point?!” 

“Think about it, _Wrecker._ You were supposed to be an expert mechanic. A brilliant engineer. I heard you had a rep back on Cybertron.” 

Wheeljack raised an eyebrow. “So?” 

“And none of that knowledge helped you with _me._ I beat every trap you put in my path. The only way you could get me was with this measly scar and your brawn.” 

“Cut the scrap and tell me what you’re getting at, you little Pit-spawn.” 

Mouse barked a laugh. “You Autodorks are so stupid that someone who’s supposed to be one of the smartest ones in the group couldn’t outsmart a dime-a-dozen, ‘mindless’ drone,” he scoffed, making sure to make the air quotes as obvious as possible. “All you’re good for is your fists and those swords on your back. Even we Vehicons can see it. All you do if you kill me is prove it.” 

Wheeljack looked like he wanted to rip Mouse apart, and his servo was trembling. “So the scar I gave you-” 

“Oh, please. You did that because you couldn’t build a trap that could hold me. I’ve beaten every obstacle and trap you’ve set up for me. I’ve proved that _I’m smarter than you._ ” Mouse chuckled. “So go right ahead, kill me. Won’t matter.” 

Wheeljack dropped Mouse. Well, threw him to the ground. “You know what? If you wanna play this game longer, I’m all for it.” Kneeling so they were still optic-level, he growled, “But when I beat you, _and I will,_ I’ll have what I said and worse waiting for you. Whatever Megatron does to you won’t look like _scrap_ compared to what you go through when you lose. _Got it,_ _Con_?” 

Mouse nodded, coughing. “Yeah, I got it.” 

* 

“He let you live?!” Gary choked. 

“Obviously. And he wants to keep playing!” Mouse squealed. 

“And you’re GOING TO?!” 

“Yeah. I mean, the idea was to get him to spare me _and_ keep playing.” 

“And you managed to do this while _pretending to be somebody else._ Impressive, but stupid. You almost died today, 53. At the servos of your crush.” 

“But I didn’t,” Mouse replied. “I got out alive.” 

Gary sighed. “Mouse…” 

“I know. I _know_ this is unhealthy. I just can’t help it.”


	7. Cover

A friend of mine drew the cover for this fanfic. While I work on the update, I may as well give you something. Enjoy! 


	8. Talks

Now that Mouse thought about it, maybe daring Wheeljack to up his game had been a bad idea. He was currently being patched up by Gary after having had his servo... removed by a trap. 

“You were doing so well. It’s been two weeks.” 

“Yeah, I know. Given how upset he’s been getting, I should have expected him to get more deadly with these traps.” 

“You think?” Gary sighed. “Watching Wheeljack is still a stupid idea. And the shrine is creepy.” 

“It is  _ not _ !” Mouse whined. “It’s probably the closest I can get right now!” 

“If you keep up this cocky enemy act, the closest you’ll get is on the business end of his swords,” Gary pointed out. “Why not come clean?” 

“Do you think he’d believe me?” 

“Probably not,” Gary admitted. “There. Be careful with that servo. Next time it may be Knock Out.” 

“Sure thing. Thanks, bro.” 

Gary got up. “I’m going out to fly. See you.” 

Gary didn’t fly often. He never got the time. But now, he needed to. Blowing off steam was necessary when it came to his twin. 

“All that intelligence and he can’t figure out not to go after a Wrecker,” he grumbled after landing near a cliff. Drawing his blaster, he shot rocks and plants around him, hitting every mark. “Idiot!” he hissed, grabbing a rock and throwing it off the cliff. 

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground and a sword made its way to his neck. “Pick a number between one and ten,” the person above him growled. 

“Uh… five?” 

“Good guess! You get to live.  _ Now answer my questions or we’ll play again. _ ” 

“Wheeljack? What do you want?” 

“You know Mouse? My stalker?” 

Gary groaned. “My twin brother.” 

Wheeljack flipped Gary over. “I thought you drones came off the assembly line.” 

“Ever heard of  _ glitches, _ stupid?” Gary shot back. 

Wheeljack glared. “Your brother called me that. I assume you saw his servo?” 

“I  _ fixed _ it,” Gary replied. “What do you want to know?” 

“What Megatron told him to find out. Or to do. Why he’s doing this. Cause I don’t believe for a second that it’s to prove a point.” 

“You think Lord Megatron put him up to this?” Gary scoffed. “Then Mouse is a better actor than I thought.” 

“Explain.” 

Gary sighed. “Mouse is brilliant, but he’s lacking in the common sense department. A while ago, he got a crush and decided to watch from a distance. One thing led to another, and here you are.” 

Wheeljack froze. “Wait… you’re telling me that-” 

“Mouse thinks you’re cute. He wants you to focus on him. He’s trying to impress you. The things he stole from you, he made a fragging  _ shrine _ to you with! He. Likes. You,” Gary explained. “I think he’s insane, but the spark wants what it wants.” 

Wheeljack blinked. “Why would he-” 

Gary’s voice turned into a taunting lilt.  _ “Oh, hello, Wrecker. I, a Decepticon drone, want to frag you. No hard feelings about us being on OPPOSITE SIDES OF A WAR?!”  _

“Fair enough,” Wheeljack shrugged. 

“Look. When you break his spark, and I know you will, at least try and let him off easy. He’s a sweet guy. Thinks the world of you.” 

Wheeljack turned away. “Anyone who’d go through all the traps I put him in would have to. You realize I’m gonna keep doing this until I win, though?” 

“Yeah, I figured.” 

“Tell him he’d better keep it up if he really wants what I think he wants. And that I may go easy on him  _ when _ I beat him if he makes it fun.” And then the Wrecker disappeared. 

On the Nemesis, Mouse was playing with a Rubik’s cube when footsteps came up behind him. He was tapped on the shoulder, and when he turned around, the faceless creature the Vehicons thought was a sparkeater, an evil god, or worse stood in front of him. 

“Oh, uh, Officer Soundwave!” Mouse squeaked. “Uh, what can I do for you, sir?” 

Soundwave showed a smiley face emoji and played Gary’s voice.  _ “You like Wheeljack?!”  _

“Uh… yes? Are you gonna kill me for it?” 

Soundwave shook, as if laughing, and then played another clip. From an animation, Mouse thought.  _ “Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here,  _ **_I would have done so already._ ** _ No, I’m here because I want to help!”  _


End file.
